


I'll be coming home

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony 'll never rest until he finishes the quest. Luckily Steve's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be coming home

Tony heard footsteps behind him approaching. His feet hurt, and chest hurt, but he couldn't stop. Couldn’t be caught. He had place to go---

"This way!" a familiar voice shouted. Without thinking, he followed the voice and entered an alley. His pursuers passed by while he hid there panting. He looked up and found Steve in his old uniform. His thoughts scattered too much for him to be coherent. "Steve?"

"Don't stay here. Another wave of enemies is coming," Steve said to him. Even when it was dark, Steve proceeded without hesitation. Tony followed Steve through the maze formed of alleys and reached and finally left the city and arrived at a forest.

"We should set up a shelter," Tony said.

"Do you still remember your wilderness survival course?" Steve asked.

"Of course!. You drilled it into me."

"Then better get going, rich boy."

"I'll make you regret saying it."

With Steve standing aside looking amused, Tony set up a shelter for them to pass the night. The forest was too noisy for him to sleep, so he started talking with Steve.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," then Steve said,"You got thinner."

"You're almost as bad as Pepper and Rhodey in getting me to eat."

"Someone should look out for you."

"...I don't need one, now that ..."

"Tony."

"Let's get to sleep," Tony closed his eyes but remained awake all the night.

* * *

 

Tony rested in the days and continued his journey at night in order to avoid the enemies' notice. Several times they nearly ran into the enemies' scout, and once the enemy soldiers walked by just inches away from their hiding place. but with Tony’s wit and Steve’s alertness, they escaped from their notice.

When they were walking, Tony asked, "Do you remember the day joined the army?"

"Of course. You father locked you up and you climbed out from the window to join me."

"We were so young then," Tony said, "We both only thought about serving the country."

"Yeah," Steve said.

Tony could still remembered the harsh training they went through, the toil they encountered in the battlefield. They were inseparable until that day...

Tony refused to think further. Now he had Steve. It should be enough.

* * *

 

Tony arrived at his destination, a wild grass field with small white flowers. No one would have imagined that it was once a battleground.

"Goodbye, Steve," Tony said, "I should have stayed with you."

He turned away, and widened his eyes when Steve was still here. “I guess I'm finally a basket case," he said.

"Tony, Have you realized that..." Steve gently held Tony's hand. Both of their arms and hands were transparent under the sun.

Then memory rushed into him. Bleeding. Gunshot. Pain. Steve's face. Tony's last words.

"I'm dead," Tony said. "And you... Have you always been here?"

"To this very day."

"Are you leaving?" Tony asked, suddenly in fear.

"I won't leave without you. I promised."

"By the way, does it mean..."

"I heard what you said that day," Steve smiled. "Tell me again?"

"I love you."

They left hand in hand together.


End file.
